Where is she?
by Ninja.At.Heart
Summary: On a ordinary day of hunting, something goes wrong. A strange vampire shows up and Alice is gone. Jasper is in pain. Alice is lost and confused. The Cullen family is being torn appart. Will Alice ever return or will she be lost forever. CHANGED MY NAME.
1. Hunting Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Chapter 1: Hunting Trip**

**~Alice's POV~**

I headed up the stairs to my room to change my clothes then go shopping with Rose. Jasper ran pass me with Emmett hot on his trail. I had vision of Jasper being tackled by emmett. And esme having to come down and break it up before it got ugly. Then it slide to Bella and Edward. It was them heading this way in his volvo. I swipped out my silver phone and dailed Edward's number easily.

"What do you went Alice," asked Edward apparently very annoyed with something.

"Hey Eddie. I was going to call you to tell you Ja--" I started off

A vision flashed before my eyes to see Carlisle coming home and asking us if we wanted to go hunting today. It flickered slightly and went blank.

"Alice? You there?" Questioned Edward concern slightly ringing throughout his voice. I heard bella ask him what was up in the background.

"I'm back. Jasper and emmett are fighting. I just had the vision that Carlisle wanted to know if we all wanted to go out of state and go hunting because its sunny tomorrow and then the weekend. I know Bella and everything but she'll last the weekend by herself. Get some girl time and hangout with the mutts," I explained quickly.

"Try and break them up before me and Bella get there," Edward shut the phone before i could reply.

"Yeah. Bye Eddie. Sure can do," I said mockingly to the reciever before closing it.

I shoved it into my pocket and headed back down the stairs and outside. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling on the lawn when Rose came to my side and started placing a beat.

"You know im going to win," I replied dully

"Good point let me call Bella. Like she'll ever know," Rose fired back at me.

"Yeah. Yeah." I muttered slightly annoyed.

Esme came out of our house and looked unusally mad. She was working on a new design for the the front exterior.

"Emmett. Jasper. Shut up now. You made me mess up on my plans," Esme bellowed at them.

"wow," whispered Rose, like it mattered.

Just at the perfect moment Edward pulled up in his volvo. I felt his stren satre borring into the back of my head. Bella just stared at emmett and jasper plainly about to burst out in laughter. I listened as Edward's car door open and close then bella's.

_Sorry Edward. But i saw esme coming to break it up so i just waited for her to do it. But apparently as you can see, she didnt do it in time. _I defended myself mentally.

Emmett chucked jasper off of himself and bounded over to Bella's side. Quick enough to make her jump a foot into the air and fall flat on her butt. Edward growled at emmett. Bella gasped as she hit the ground. Emmett backed away from edward as he reared up on him.

"Im sorry edward. I didnt mean to make her fall. She is a jinx. And she knows we are vampires with speed and strengh." Apologized to edward.

Jasper twitched uneasily on the ground at Bella's smell. I strided over to his side. I reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder trying to relax him a bit.

"I know you wont do it," I murmured to him silently so Bella couldn't hear me.

"Carlisle will be here in. One. Two. Three." I chated dully trying to distract Emmett and Edward.

Just right. Carlisle's Mercedes pulled up into the driveway behing Edward's volvo. He climbed out and sauntered over to esme's side. She still looked steamed at Emm and Jazz. Carlisle peered around in interest of what been happening.

"Hey Carlisle. It's a long story. But we all are up to the trip," I said calmly.

"What trip? Where are we going? What is Alice talking about?" Emmett questioned Carlisle.

Carlisle casted a look at me strangly. And i just shrugged at him and Grinned. Emmett would be emmett all the time.

"Well. I was planning on a little hunting trip." Started carlisle but i wasnt listening.

I shifted to my visions but saw nothing. It was just as blank and black as a starless night . This really irked me. I snapped back out of my visions to se evrybody staring at me expecting a explain what i saw. I rolled my eyes at them at Edward was staring at me like trying to ask me what's up with my visions.

"I dont know," I confessed, stupidly.

"Calm down Alice. It's not your fault that you cant see anything," Jasper replied sending me waves of calmness.

"Alice nothing will happen. I'll be fine," Bella snorted.

"You sure Bella? I acn stay if you want me to," insited Edward.

"I'll be fine," Bella said stubbornly to Edward.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Carlisle, pressed lightly.

"Fine. I'll take Bella home and catch up to you guys later," Edward said relunctally.

Edward and Bella headed back into the volvo. It slide away down the driveway with great ease. As soon as they left emmett continued to attack Jazz. I sighed at his childish.

"Emmett stop or no grizzlys for you," I Rosalie threatened him.

"But Rose!" whined emmett, as he stopped chasing Jasper and started begged for forgiveness.

"Why did i marry a big goofball," muttered Rose

I grinned at her slightly. Carlisle was annoyed already before the trip had even began. I ambleed over to Jasper and hugged him as i stoodon my tippy toes to reach him better. Waves of homur was coming off of him as he watched emmett pitiful scene. I stared up at the slightly clearing clouds, threating us by the sun. It began to drizzle lightly, making the air fresh and new. I muttered about my now ruined clothes as the were speckled with raindrops.

"We better get a move on before all the good prey is gone," Carlisle joked trying to ease the somewhat tense mood in the air.

Emmett jumped up immedintly,"Yes!" He yelled in the air. Emm ran off into the forest, stomping down the underbrush. Rose followed more gracefully then emm had. Next Carlisle and Esme raced off after them leaving Jazz and I behind. We galloped after them hand in hand. The forest provoided somewhat of a shelter in late fall. The air flowed between my hair. I made a deep breath trying to locate some animals. I smelled that fresh water in the air, the leaves and bark of the trees, and the faint smell of a small herd of deer. The rain had washed some of the trail away so it was a little bit harder to locate. But i quickly found them, the were close to the ledge ut in the forest.

"Ready Alice?" mumured Jasper to me obvisously smelling them too.

I nodded to him as we headed towards them. I pulled myself into my hunting instincts, my feet barely touching the ground below me. Jazz and I slowed down to a fast walk to sneak up on the deer. I slide into a hunter's crouch and slinked towards them. Jasper was right behind me letting my lead the way. We approached them unnoticed. They were grazing on the short grasas that was spread out on the ground. Five of them. I lunged out the nearest one as it manged to escape me because of my slow speed, not really feeling it at the monet. Strange for me. I raced off ahead into the brushes as i followed it. Jasper veered off to the left chasing two that I had startled when i had attack the one.

I followed it sluggishly giving it a fighting chase. I weaved through the trees and rocks, as the deer began to slow. My mind drifted off to the futre that was flickering agian. It was me and people i didnt know. Then it went black agian. I shifted back to the hunt, the deer bursted through the trees to the cliff.

I skidded to a stop as the deer turned sharply at the edge of the cliff. I looked across the cliff and froze as i saw a strange white figure. I didn't recognize the other vampire but it was a girl with pitch black hair and bright red eyes, and was pretty tall. She suddenly smiled at me showing a wicked grin.

I felt my body turn ice cold. I swirled of blackness filled my graze as it blurred. I tobbled lightly as the world became thick and hard to see. I clapped my hand to my forehead trying to help it clear my view of the vampire.

I blanked out then and tobbled over the cliff and the air went whistleing into my ear. As i plummated down into the valley.

**A/N This story is my first fanfic and i hope at lease someone reads it. Anywho this story is for Alice. She doesnt get many stories just for her to be like the main person. if your womdering Alice is my favorite Cullen right behind Emmett. Anyway this is my first fanfic like i said before i'll be grateful for any reviews. Like to help me improve so all reviews are welcomed. So please R&R**


	2. Shock Real Chapter 2 srry

**Chapter 2: Shock**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Recap: **_**I felt my body turn ice cold. I swirled as blackness filled my graze blurring it up. I tobbled lightly as the world became thick and hard to see. I clapped my hand to my forehead trying to help it clear my view of the vampire. **_

_**I blanked out then and tobbled over the cliff and the air went whistleing into my ear. As i plummated down into the valley. **_

**~Bella's Pov~**

I watched each Cullen carefully. We were having a meeting about Alice's bazaire disappearence. Jasper was stressed out and upset. Which caused us to be upset too. The only one of us that was calm was Carlisle. Esme was worried about Alice and become really depressed if that was even possible. Emmett became less active and Rose was one of the most effected by this but not as much as poor Jasper. i felt horrible regreting complaining about shopping with her, because she was gone. Which caused Edward to feel even worse because Jasper and me.

We were gathered in the unused dining room. At the head of the table was Carlisle, to his right was Jasper and to his left was Esme. Emmett sat next to esme on her right and Rose on Emmett's right. I sat next to the empty seat where Alice usually sat in meetings. On my left was Edward, who was at the opposite end of Carlisle. I stared down at my hands, my eyes ached from crying and being rubbed. I missed alice sooo much. Almost as much as Jasper but that was impossible, because i knew how it felt to loose the one you love. Even when you know why they disappeared and left you all in the dark. My hands begun to tremble in grief, as i felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up in the corner of my eyes to see edward looking at me in concern. I stared back down at my hands trying to control them.

"Jasper when did you notice when alice was gone? Carlisle begun.

"When i couldnt find her," Jasper snapped at carlisle in a tone that was lifeless

"Jazz dont be mad," Esme spoke up her voice cracked as she begun dry sobbing into her hands.

"Sorry Esme," Jasper murmured silently that i could bearly hear.

"Jasper please tell me. We need to find Alice. Tell me what happened," insisted Carlisle.

"Well. We were running through the forest. Then we found some deer and they spilt up so we spilt up to capture them. So i went left and Alice went straight. I quickly find them and killed them swiftly. So once i was done draining them, i called out for alice. I was shouting her name louder because she didnt respond to my first call. I then back tracked and the followed Alice's trail. It led to the valley and it stopped at the edge. Where Alice's scent disappeared completly. Then the wind blow and i caught scent of another vampire but i couldn't see them. I looked down the cliff and across to the other side but i didnt see anybody either. She just vanished into thin air." Jasper explained still unfocused on anybody. His eyes wondering, around in thin air.

**~Alice's POV~**

I shivered as my senses began to come back. I drifted in my open mind that was confused. I heard some sounds around me that strangely didnt make any sense to me. Then agian vampires couldnt faint. But i did. My eyes fluttered open for me to see that i was in a forest across from a festival place that was loud and bright in the darkness. I scrambled to my feet. I stiffened when i realised my eyes sight had worsened along with my hearing. I couldnt make out stuff like before i had fell. It hit me then right in the face that i wasnt near Forks. My eyes drifted on a sign that said:_ Welcome to Auburn, Maine. _I didn't know this place at all. I haven't heard of it or been here. I scurried behind a tree as three teens were headed this way, it was a boy and two girls. They were talking loudly, and i could bearly make out their names. the boy was Dillon another was Kassidy and the last one was Alisha. They were going on and on about something.

"Come on. I think im more like Alice. I am totally a shop-a-holic." insisted a girl with long black hair.

"You are not most like alice. More Rosalie. Not open to other people. Well anyways back to the important person. i think im like emmett. He is tough and awesome," scolded the boy, with dark brown shaggy hair.

"That would be insulting Emmett you know. I think you are more like Mike. A big wimp and always trying to get Bella aka a girl," snorted the other girl that had long blonde hair.

"Says Jane," snickered the black haired girl.

I slipped behind the tree more so a i was invisible. Their conversition had made me curious about them. It wasnt a conwincidence that there was a Emmett, Bella, Rosalie, Mike, and a Alice. Did they really know about us? How did they know who we are and know so much. I listened to their footsteps until the quieted down a bit. I turned and looked after them they were headed into the festival place. I must follow them. I followed them into the festival after paying to enter. They headed over to were they keep the animals. I realised this was a county fair that was going with all the people and animals. I soon got back into my pitiful hearing range and easily could hear them now.

"Look! It's name is Eddie. Its so close to Edward." gasped the girl with black hair. She was pointing at a chicken that was a auburn red colour.

"Shut up, Alisha,"muttered the boy,"Not all of us are just as insane and addicted to _twilight_ as you and Kassidy."

"Dillon your just mad that nobody's name can relate to you," joked Alisha," My name can relate to the one and only awesome Alice."

"Guys stop fighting. Before you two turn into werewolves," Snickered Kassidy

"That is insulting, Kassidy," whined Alisha.

"Well you are acting like one," muttered Dillon.

"Guess what? You dont need to act, because you are one," Alisha Called out to the boy.

I stared at the chickens in the barn acting like i couldn't hear them. But their converstion was getting to wierd now. Okay the facts, the knew about Mike, Emmett, Edward, Rose, Jane and about werewolves. What was twilight anyways. They make it sound like a book or something. Was it about vampires? Should i ask them about it? I directed my attention over to them to ask them about _twilight_.

But they werent there, i peered around the whole barn in curiousity but they werent any where. They must have left. I turned around to find them, gawking at me and pointing. They had shock written across their faces as the stared at me. Their mouthes hung open, eyes wide with shock, and one was in midstep and was lightly wobbleing in place.

I put on my buffled and confused face. Alisha blinked her eyes but the rest of her body frozen in place like a statue. The boy, Dillon, had a face of admiring, confusion, and shock. He mustn't seen much girls beside these two. The last girl with long slightly curly hair like Rosalie was the one pointing at me. she was slightly wobbleing from standong on one foot. I must have been so focused on trying to figure out what happened and how they knew so much abut us i didnt realize that they had saw me.

"Hello. My name is Alice,"

**A/N**

**I would like to thank sunshine0235, ****turrbear88, and reader13lovesbooks** **For reviewing/alerting my story. it makes me feel wonderful that people read my how did you like it? I'll always try and update as soon as possible. Please review people. if you do i'll give you a quote from the next chapter. So review now. Also sorry for any typos. Or misspellings. (im not the best speller ^.^) Also plz Review. It makes me happy**

**~Apollo~**


	3. Dreams

**Chapter 3: Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Recap: **_**I put on my buffled and confused face. Alisha blinked her eyes but the rest of her body frozen in place like a statue. The boy, Dillon, had a face of admiring, confusion, and shock. He mustn't seen much girls beside these two. The last girl with long slightly curly blonde like Rosalie was the one pointing at me. Kassidy was slightly wobbleing from standong on one foot. I must have been so focused on trying to figure out what happened and how they knew so much abut us i didnt realize that they had saw me.**_

_**"Hello. My name is Alice,"**_

They were now trembleing. I cocked my head in confusion. They were struggleing to speak up and say something but they were in capitible. Kassidy fell backwards into a pile of straw but was still staring at me. Alisha and Dillon didnt seem to notice their friend on the ground. I blinked at them waiting for one of them to speak up still.

"Excuse me?" I asked them quietly.

"Y-Y-You You. Look s-s-so fa-fa-familiar. Have we m-meet bef-f-fore?" Alisha stuttered out.

"Pretty," Dillon blurted out. He automatically clamped his hand over his mouth. His cheeks turned a pale pink. They scent of his blood drifted over to me but it wasn't as strong as it should be.

"Thanks for the compliment. I think. But i have a boyfriend," I declared to the boy.

"Oh sorry," Dillon muttered.

"She does look familar. Are you named after a book character?" Kassidy questioned me.

"Umm. No. Why would i be?" I responed

"Well. There is a book about vampires, called _Twilight. _There are seven main vampires. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. The main character's name is Isabella Swan. And there are three evil vampires named James, Victoria, and Laurent." Alisha explained," There are three books in the series and one more to come. The books are called _Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse_, and the soon to come is called _Breaking Dawn_."

"Yeah. And Alice looks alot like you. Short, with black hair that is spikey," Kassidy continued.

"Sure I do. And that chicken over there looks like the lochness monster," I replied sarcasticly.

"No but you really do. You are also kinda pale. I mean it. It's sooo wierd," Dillon drawled out the 'o' in so.

"I never heard of the book _Twilight. _Could you tell me more about you?" I asked them sweetly.

"My name is Alisha. I am seventeen. And currently addicted to _Twilight._" Alisha introduced herself.

"My name is Kassidy. I'm seventeen too. And also addicted to _Twilight_." Kassidy jumped back to her feet as she said this, lightly stumbleing.

Dillon uncupped his mouth and said,"My name is Dillon. Seventeen and really tired of hearing about_ twilight_,"

"Since i havent formally introduce myself. My name is Alice. Seventeen. And really wants to here about _Twilight_," I joked lightly.

"Gosh. Even more scary. Alice in the book is seventeen. When were you born?" Kassidy asked excitedly.

"Kass. It wont be the same year." Alisha shouted at her,"She's not that old."

A group of people looked at us strangely and irritated way. The hurried out of the barn away from the 'freaks'. Mothers grabbed their children's hands and dragged them out of the barn, apparently annoyed with our loudness. I rolled my eyes at them.

"That doesn't matter. I mean when i was born." I truely didnt know good thing Alisha stopped her and dismissed the question.

"Sorry," Kassidy apologized.

**~Bella's Pov~**

"How is that even possible" I blurted out suddenly.

I continued to stare down at my hands. Jasper remained silent in his chair. No responded or had a idea to my answer. I felt horrible for shouting that out like that. Edward grabbed my hand and softly squeezed it to comfort me.

"Don't worry bella, we will find out soon. Carlisle do you have any theories?" Edward questioned.

"No i dont. I didn't even know it was even possible for a vampire to disappear into thin air." Carlisle replied

"Jasper can you show us where this all happened?" Esme asked him quietly her voice cracked agian, but she didnt start to sob.

"Sure i can," Jasper said finally after a few moments.

Jasper and the rest of the Cullens got out of their chairs and making sounds as they did so. Edward pulled me out of the chair softly and squeezed my hand agian. I finally looked up at hima dn he was looking at me with concern. i wondered what i looked like. I probably had dark bags under my eyes. I was begining to feel really tired.

"You guys go im going to take bella home. She looks really tired. I'll be back in a moment," Edward pulled my into his arms and carried me out of the door.

We were quickly sprinting along the forest towards Charlie. I shut my eyes so i wouldn't get motion sickness. But that made me even more tired. I slowly opened my eyes to see everything blurring past us. I started to feel light head, and my stomach became queezy and sick to my stomach. We soon came to a sudden stop which didn't help my stomach and made me feel even worse. Edward climbed through my window and place me on my bed.

"i'll be back in the morning. have a nice sleep,"Edward whispered and was gone through my window in a instant.

I sluggishly unsteedily went to my window to see Charlie wasn't home yet. that surpirsed me. I sauntered out of my room, down the stairs and to the kitchen. I found i sticky note by the phone and it read: Bells, Going to be late sorry for the late notice. I was phoned and was told needed at work. Dont worry about dinner. -Charlie. I crumpled up the note and throw it into the trash can. I was about to head back up stairs but the phone ring.

"Hello?" I answer gruffly.

"Hey bella. What's wrong?" Came Jake's voice

"Alice disappeared. And we dont know what happened or how she disappeared," I replied queitly

"Umm, Bella. I could only make out, Alice, happened, and she."

"Alice disappeared. We dont know why, who or what happened."

"Poor leech. Is missing,"

"Jake!"

"Sorry Bella. You sound tired you need to sleep,"

"Okay... Good bye. I'll come visit you tomorrow."

I hung up and stomped to my room. I grabbed my pjs and went to the bathroom. I pulled off my clothes and yanked on the top and pants. I came back from the bathroom, and jumped on to my bed. As soon as my head hit my pillow, i blacked out into a uneasy sleep.

I was in a crowded place. Alice was beside me, along with three other people. They were laughing and joking around. Alice looked happy but something didnt seem right. She looked around with people asked her a questioned that i couldn't hear. Alice shook her head and they walked away. Looking happier then the moment before. I watched them saunter away. I bolted after them but it was like a didn't go any where. Alice and the other people disappeared from view and i stopped running after them. I woke with a start to find myself crying.

**A/N**

**Did you like it? Please Review and then you win a quote from the next chapter. (hooray!) **

**Working on chapter 4 so it will be up soon. So expect it soon. I would always like to thank**

**my wonderful reviewers ****reader13lovesbooks, Sushine0235 for reading both chapters and **

**reviewing. ^.^ Also thanks for all people who story alerted. **

**~Apollo~**


	4. Visitor

**Chapter 4: More questions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. ****Nada. Zero. Zip. Zilch.**

**Recap: **_**I was in a crowded place. Alice was beside me, along with three other people. They were laughing and joking around. Alice looked happy but something didnt seem right. She looked around with people asked her a questioned that i couldn't hear. Alice shook her head and they walked away. Looking happier then the moment before. I watched them saunter away. I bolted after them but it was like a didn't go any where. Alice and the other people disappeared from view and i stopped running after them. I woke with a start to find myself crying.**_

**~Bella's POV~**

I continued to sob for hours straight or minutes. I wasn't sure how much time had passed since I awoke from the horrible dream. I kept drifting off into my dreams that were haunted by Alice and the three strangers. The scenes kept changing to happiness, sadness, and confusion. Once all at the same time.

The actual people and places didn't change much. But it still hurt to see my best friend lost and away. They continued for countless minutes flashing in my mind and torturing me. Every time i saw them my body was hit with grief and lost. It all felt too familier then it should to me. I tied and tried to calm myself down but it keep getting lost in my mind by Alice. I continued sobbing into my hands wishing Edward was here to comfort me and tell me everything is going to be fine and Alice would return. I finally slipped into a dreamless sleep.

But it didnt last, till it became haunted with strange people and alice. Once a woke up screaming but no one was here to comfort me like before. My whole body was trembleing from fear. Luckily Charlie didn't wake, he must have had a horrible day like me. I sat up in my bed and wrapped my arms around my legs. I pressed my face to my knees, too horror-stricken to sleep agian.

I manged to control myself for a few moments to scamper across my room to grab my cd player that held the cd given to me by Edward. As i pulled on the my head phones, rain started pouring down from the clouds. I switched on the player to have my ears filled with Edward's music. It helped drowned out most of the rain and my sobbings. I curled back up in my bed and yanked my covers over my head.

I started sobbing agian, but my eyes ached as i rubbed the dry tears away from my face. I was still tired from today or was it yesterday. I peered out from under my blankets to look at the clock. Still today. It was eleven in the night. Thundeer started roaring in the distance and lightning flashed filling my room with light and shadows. I closed my eyes to drown out the light.

The lightning flashed into my room through my window. But a shadow fell upon my bed. The thunder rumbled and then the lightning flashed agian. Leaving behind the same shadow agian. I froze and stopped sobbing. I heard feet stomp on the floor walking towards me.

Bella?" Came a voice.

I tumbled out of my bed, screeching in fear.

**~Alice's Pov~**

"That's know probelm. People do that all the time. But they were like 'oh' and then walked away like nothing even happened. Im happy that i know this much now about the person people keep confusing me with." I lied carefully.

"Do you live around here?" Kassidy asked me.

"Well. If you consider living around here for less then a day. Then yes i do live around here," I lied agian, my face giving nothing away.

I peered at a another chicken, looking at it curiously. Advoiding their graze, I slowly walked away from them looking from one animal to the next. I felt their stares boring into the back of my head. I heard faint whispering and then faint footsteps slightly fading away. I glanced over my shoulder casually to see them looking at some chickens alittle bit furthor away then where we started talking. It was obvisous the were going to follow me and try to talk to me agian. I slipped away from them and escaped the gaint barn. I leaned agianst the outside wall out of sight from them. I heard one them shout,"She's gone," a little bit too loudly. I heard footsteps scurry on the cement. All three of them came rushing out of the barn. They stumbled into each other as Alisha stopped in front of them.

"What do you guys want?" I loudly asked.

Alisha shrilly screamed and jumped backwards. Knocking over Kassidy, causing a domino effect. Dillon lastly got hit and fell into a huge muddy puddle. The water sprayed up into the air, drowning everybody in a five foot ridus in mud and water. The families around us sheirked in fear, kids coughed and trembled. Kassidy's knee thudded agianst the ground as she wailed in pain. Roosters in the barn crowed loudly like they were laughing at us all. The noise caused people in the barn to rush towards us to see what have happened. The people around us that didn't get plunged in mud and water burst out in roaring laughter. I was splattered with water and mud on my face and into my eyes and hair.

I wiped the mud off of my face in time to see the three of them scramble to their feet. Alisha was a tomato red on her cheeks, Dillon was a cherry red, and Kassidy didn't blush much but turned a dark pink. Dillon's whole back side was coated in thick mud, Kassidy's pants and side were heavily coated too. Alisha was spotted with mud and was streaked with the water going down her legs, arms, and face. Th crowd of people quickly let up after everybody was off of the ground and calm. I finally relunctly looked down at my own clothes. MY white blouse now had borwn streaks going down it, and my jeans were speckled in mud. My light blue jacket was worse of all. Speckled and streaked. Great just what i need.

"Alice. You are so weird," Kassidy complained

"Im weird. When you guys were stalking me," I retorted.

"You got a point there," Dillon muttered.

"Anyways," Alisha interrupted," Kassidy you might want to come to my house or your mom will kill you. Since it is a new outfit,"

"Now you got a point there," Kassidy admitted sadly.

"Mind if i tag along," I asked quietly.

"Sure. But you might want to call your parents so they don't worry," Alisha suggested to me.

_my cell phone._......_How stupid could i get._

I pulled out my cell phone and quickly dailed Edward's number...

**Okay. short in kno. I had one question: **_**why can't alice just run back to forks?**_

**I would love to answer it but i dont have the chapters already planned out. **

**So i write as i go along. Warning i want at least 10 reviews. Thats all im asking**

**of you. I wont update till ten reviews. I'll send the preveiw asap...**

**Okay REVIEW PLEASE. IF YOU DO...YOU CAN GET A PREVIEW!!**

**~Apollo~**


	5. Sleepovers, mutts, and leeches

**Chapter 5: Sleepovers, mutts, and leeches **

**Disclaimer: I totally own twilight in my dreams. But in the real world I own Kassidy, Dillon, and Alisha. Hooray for me.**

**Recap: **_**my cell phone.......How stupid could I get.**_

_**I pulled out my cell phone and quickly dialed Edward's number...**_

**Enjoy…**

~Alice's POV~

I placed the cell phone next to my air as it rung. Pick up. Pick Up. Come on Edward pick of the dang phone. Alisha, Kassidy, and Dillon came over to my side as people started walking away madly. I jumped about foot into the air when a voice came from the other end.

"Ed-"I started until I realized it wasn't Edward.

"Sorry this phone number isn't available. Please try again." Said a machine automatically.

I stared off into the distance not moving and in shock. My mouth was ajar from shock and puzzlement. How coincidence could it be possible? I called this number millions of times. Okay is it just me or my list is getting longer and longer. Okay number --- of a list of ----. Did they know about vampires and werewolves or is just a weird coincidence that they knew all about. No it couldn't be that at all. But still. How did they know all this stuff about us? I snapped out of my shock and shoved my cell phone into my pocket.

"OMG! She even has a silver phone," I heard Alisha whisper to Kassidy.

"Sorry. Let's go," I muttered to them.

"Okay. Follow me. Since we are headed to my house," Alisha instructed.

I let out a small smile on to my face. Kassidy smiled at my nicely. Grinning at herself, Alisha grabbed my hand and led the way. We turned away from the barns towards the huge crowd of people gathered around booths and food stalls. The air was filled with scent of human food that surprising smelled slightly good.

That was the strangest of all. Was this dimension changed me. Or was vampire nonexistent and I'm more human now. How could this even be possible for this to happen? I was in mid-step when I had a very blurry vision. I barely could make out Jasper. He was mourning over me and staring off into space. I only saw this for a split second, before I came back to where I was now.

None of them seemed to notice my quick absence in my mind. All three of us remained silent the whole way out of the park. We ambled out of the park as Kassidy waved goodbye to the people at the gate. They waved back to us as we headed down the sidewalk.

"So where do you live Alisha?" I asked her out of the blue.

Alisha stumbled at being addressed. She must have been startled by the loud silence.

"Umm. 6728 Cherry Street. We are almost there. Don't worry." Alisha replied happily. (A/N I don't know If that street actually exist, but the town does exist. Lol.)

"Well this is my road. I better go. See in the morning Alisha, Kassidy, and Alice." Dillon said suddenly.

"Bye Dillon," We all called out to him, because he as running down the road towards the houses.

"Finally he's gone. Any longer and he would have been flat on the ground," Kassidy sighed," Dillon was getting on my nerves."

"Calm down Kassidy. Control your angry. Breathe in and out. Breathe in and out," Alisha insisted.

"Shut up Alisha. Let's go before it gets any darker," Kassidy shouted at her.

"Don't fight you two," I grabbed both of their hands and led them the way we were going. About five minutes later. Alisha's road came into view. She was now leading the way and Kassidy and I were chatting loudly. The Sun was out of the sky and only the stars and street lights gave light.

"Hey, Alisha. Can I stay the night? It's going to be late when I would get home," Kassidy asked Alisha.

"Sure you can. How about you Alice? We could stay up all night and watch movies." Alisha asked me.

"Sure," I replied.

"Well here we are," Kassidy and Alisha exclaimed

I fixed my eyes on a light gray house that was two stories. It had a huge two car garage and cream coloured garage door. To the right was the actual house. I had cream coloured exterior shutters next to all of the visible windows which were a total of five in the front. The front door was made out of Brazilian cherry wood and was bold against the drab gray. I followed Alisha and Kassidy to the house. Alisha flipped open a little keypad next to the garage door and typed in a seven number code into it. The door curled up to reveal two cars in the garage. It had work desk and toll storage on the left wall. In the very back was sport storage and on the right was a door leading to the mud room.

Alisha and Kassidy slipped pass the cars and I silently followed them into the house. They both

Slipped off their shoes and both seemed t forget I was their. I copied them and followed them into

What seemed as a kitchen. It had sleek granite counter tops and oak cabinets. The floor had

beautiful wood.

"C'mon Alice don't be gawking at the kitchen," Kassidy teased me.

"Coming," I said sarcastically

As we headed up a flight of stairs Alisha shouted," Mom! We're home. That means Kassidy,

Alice, and I."

We headed down the hall to the right and towards a door that had a dry erase board nailed to it and it read: Alisha's Room. And at the bottom: Don't enter (that mean you Timothy) I grinned at even not knowing who Timothy was. But he was probably an annoying little brother. Ha. That reminds me of Emmett. Oh did it hurt me to think about them. Poor Jasper would be hurt and depressed. I had begun to hate myself why did I have to be here. Bella my best friend it was like leaving her all over again. Couldn't imagine what it was like for her.

"Here you go, Alice," Clothes were shoved into my hands from Alisha for me to change into. He pointed towards the bathroom for me that was across the hall. I slinked over to the door and went into the bathroom. It had an ocean theme to it. Esme would have loved it.

For the first time I looked at the clothes as I closed the door. I had a dark blue sweatshirt and light blue basketball shorts. In between them was a black shirt. I pulled it out to encounter eight familiar faces.

**~Bella's POV~**

I landed on my bedroom floor with a very loud thud. My arms were pressed to my sides from my blankets being wound around my. My scream stopped as I hit the floor. My elbow hit the floor wrong and my shoulder seared with acute pain. I gasped loudly.

"Bella are you okay?" The voice said once again.

I ripped out my ear phones and recognized the voice. Jake. I felt the blankets unbind themselves from around me. My head popped out to be greeted by Jake. He grinned at my and muffled a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me. You scared me half to death," I hissed at him coldly.

"C'mon Bella lighten up." Jake replied cheerfully.

"I can't," I mumbled as Jake lifted me up and placed my on my bed.

"What' wrong Bells," Jake insisted.

I cracked then. I exploded out into tears. I pulled my knees up to my chest and pressed my face to my knee again. I felt a hot arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Shhh Bells. Calm down." Jake whispered to me," It will be alright. It will be alright."

"Hello Mutt." A velvet voice came from across the room.

I didn't need to look up to know it was Edward. He voice had a hint of sourness in it. I peered out between my knees to see Edward with his arms across his chest. His face looked irritated. Then my eyes wee blinded with tears.

"Hello Leech. What are you doing here?" Jake growled at Edward.

"I should be asking you the same thing," then Edward redirected himself to me," Bella are you okay."

I shivered as Jacob removed his warm arm around me. It felt extremely cold without him.

"What did you do to her leech," Jacob hissed.

"I didn't do anything to her. But you obliviously did something to make her cry," Edward replied calmly.

"Want to take it outside bloodsucker." Jacob challenged

"No!" I shouted as quietly as a shout could be.

I flung myself in between them two causing my arm to ache in pain. It felt like a popped it out of its socket. I cringed in pain. I stumbled and started to fell but two cold arms caught me before I could hit the ground. Edward's hand brushed against my aching shoulder making me whimper in pain.

"Love are you okay?" Edward asked my concerned.

I looked up to see Jake gone and Edward topaz eyes boring into mine.

"My shoulder hurts," I whimpered. I was on the verge of tears again. My eyes were already red and puffy from all night crying in pain. I missed alice so much.

"Bella I'm going to take you to Carlisle. Is that okay?" Edward asked my quickly his voice had a ping of sadness in it.

I nodded. I felt Edward pulled me on to his back carefully. Suddenly rain pounded down on us as Edward ran through the forest.

**A/N**

**Okay only got one review last chapter. From Sunshine0235. I'm a little sad.**

**Please Review It would make my day.**

**~apollo~**


	6. Twilight Talk

**Chapter 6: Twilight Talk**

**Disclaimer: I totally don't own twilight **

Recap: "My shoulder hurts," I whimpered. I was on the verge of tears again. My eyes were already red and puffy from all night crying in pain. I missed Alice so much.

"Bella I'm going to take you to Carlisle. Is that okay?" Edward asked my quickly his voice had a ping of sadness in it.

I nodded. I felt Edward pulled me on to his back carefully. Suddenly rain pounded down on us as Edward ran through the forest.

~Bella's Pov~

My stomach twisted uneasily as I watched the forest blur past us. I gritted my in deep fear. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. The rain swiftly soaked me to the bone. The cool air rushing by me caused me to shiver. My shoulder throbbed painfully from its new position. Shivers trembled down my spin constantly, Goosebumps ran down my arms and legs.

"Bella," murmured Edward.

I gradually opened my to see the white Cullen house, standing proudly in the rain. Edward's head was slightly turned facing me. He was grinning at me. I looked at my arms that were wrapped around his neck in a death hold. I released him from my held and slipped on to the ground.

"Oomph," I gasped as my butt hit the ground. I put my arms behind me to catch my fall. Pain shot up my arm and shoulder. I gasped again and winced in pain.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward appeared in front of me, his voice was urgent with worry.

"What did that mutt do to you," he hissed under his breath.

"I did this to myself. I fell out of my bed and hit my arm," I automatically defended Jacob.

Edward sighed. He pressed his lips to my forehead and wrapped his arm around my waist lifting my off the ground.

"C'mon Love." He said.

I nodded slightly. My shoulder slightly winced with pain. Edward carried most of my weight towards the house. He led me into the house. Nobody was in the house to greet us. The usual bright and cheery house was dead. Jasper was around trying not to kill me. Emmett wasn't joking about my clumsiness. Esme was here to greet me happily like she used to. Alice was here trying to convince me to go shopping.

Oh how I missed that. I felt a strike of pain when I thought about Alice. I never thought that I would actually miss her bugging me to shop with her. When she comes back I will go shopping with her. If she comes back… I didn't want to think about it. If she didn't …

"Carlisle is in his office doing research." Edward reported for me.

"Okay," I replied shortly.

Edward walked me over to Carlisle's office and he knocked lightly.

"Come on in!" Sounded Carlisle's perfect voice.

We came into Carlisle's office he was sitting behind his desk with numerous books ajar. He looked at Edward and his glace flashed to me, so quickly that if I would have blinks I would've missed it.

"Yes. She hurt her arm. She said her shoulder hurts," Edward replied to Carlisle's unspoken questions.

"Bring her over," Carlisle started moving books out of the way and cleared a spot on the desk for me to sit. There was a massive pile of books on the other side of his desk in a flash.

Edward placed me on to the clear place on his desk and backed away so Carlisle could examine my arm.

"Right arm," Edward said.

I jumped slightly. Carlisle's frown cracked into a small grin then back into a frown.

"Edward can you get my bag," Carlisle ordered.

Edward was gone in a flash.

"What happened to your arm," Carlisle asked quietly.

"I fell out of bed. Jake scared me and hen I fell." I said sheepishly.

Carlisle chuckled slightly and shook his head. He started lightly feeling my shoulder. He touched a tender spot on my shoulder. I winced slightly. Carlisle glanced up slightly.

"What was he doing there?" Carlisle questioned me.

"He called me and I was still upset over…"my voice trailed off,"I was still upset over Alice." My voice was a whisper at the end.

"Hmm." Carlisle murmured.

Carlisle's office door opened quietly barely audible to my ears. I glanced over there expecting to see Edward. I frowned lightly when I saw Rosalie. She walked over to watch Carlisle and me.

"Bella can I talk to you?" Rosalie asked me quietly.

"Rose," hissed Edward's velvet voice.

"She fine Edward. Can I talk to her?" I requested him in a whisper.

I heard him sigh and watched him place Carlisle's bag on the floor next to Carlisle. Edward was glaring at Rosalie crossly. Carlisle sifted through his bag and pulled out an arm sling out of his bag. He placed it on my lap and placed his hands on my shoulder again. Edward pushed my shoulder back into its socket roughly.

"Ekk!" I squeaked in pain.

Edward growled at Carlisle. Carlisle rolled his eyes and gave Edward a look I couldn't understand. Edward muttered something in audible to me. My arm throbbed slightly and tears filled my eyes swiftly from pain. I used my left hand and rubbed the tears out of my eyes.

"Bella you are going to move your arm slightly," Carlisle said.

"Okay."

"Here help me slip this on to your arm." Carlisle insisted.

He held the sling up for to slip my arm in it. Carlisle hauled the strap over my head and rested it my left shoulder. I wiggled my fingers slightly stretching them. I wiggled my arm to get it in a comfortable position in the sling.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked me abruptly.

"Edward can you leave?" I asked him nicely.

"Bella-"Edward started off.

"I'll be fine," I insisted.

I hoped off of the desk and landed lightly on the floor. Edward was watching me carefully. I ambled over to him and hugged him with one arm. I released him quickly and walked back over to Rosalie.

"I'll be back," Edward announced.

"How's your arm?" Rosalie asked.

"Okay now. But I know that isn't what you're getting at." I replied seriously.

~Alice's Pov~

Recap: "Here you go, Alice," Clothes were shoved into my hands from Alisha for me to change into. He pointed towards the bathroom for me that was across the hall. I slinked over to the door and went into the bathroom. It had an ocean theme to it. Esme would have loved it.

For the first time I looked at the clothes as I closed the door. I had a dark blue sweatshirt and light blue basketball shorts. In between them was a black shirt. I pulled it out to encounter eight familiar faces.

The faces on the shirt appeared slightly similar to my family. In the middle was Bella and Edward. They had some similar features but it was any where close to the real deal. On the left of Bella was Esme and the right to Edward was Carlisle. To Esme's left was a guy that looked like Emmett and then a girl that looked somewhat like me. To Carlisle's right was Rosalie and Jasper. Their faces made me feel homesick.

It was probably hopeless to try and run to Forks. My speed would be so much slower here. Just like my eye sight and hearing sucks here. Another fact that agreed with that was the fact that Edward's number doesn't exist here. I shudder slightly at the thought of my lost family.

I peeled off my damp shirt and pulled on the black shirt. I yanked off my jeans and slipped the shorts on. They were a bit long for me. They went a little bit below my knees. Well at least I had something else to wear for now. Especially since I just meant Alisha and Kassidy. Also Dillon. He was nice.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My face had brown speckles over it from the muddy water. I had a few smudges on my forehead too, from somewhere. I turned the faucet and water poured from it. I cupped my head to collect the water. I splashed it in my face to wash the mud from it. It easily came off and my face was clean again.

Then I noticed something on my hand. Something was written on it. I stared down strangely at my palm.

It read:

Seven Days of needed trust

Or more will come.

A poem? I didn't write on my hand. Did I? I must be going crazy. I sighed.

I opened the door of the bathroom and screamed. Alisha was standing their her eyes wide with shock.

"Sorry. She scared me." I cried.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. Here is a bag for your clothes," Alisha handed me a plastic bag," C'mon to the basement. Kassidy is choosing a movie or two to watch." Alisha grabbed my wrist and pulled out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

She took a sharp turn and led my down even more stairs. It opened up to a small living place. A black leather couch was pushed against the wall, a small end table sat next to it. On the opposite wall was a large wide screen TV. A built in storing shelves were lined up next to it. Numerous DVDs too many to count filled the shelf. I felt a small tinge of pain. It reminded me of Edward's room.

Kassidy was in the middle laying out pillows and blankets. Two DVDs sat on a coffee table next to a wall. Above it was a painting of a beach. The ocean was tinted orange from the sun rays. It was a beautiful painting.

"Okay. We need to teach Alice about Twilight." Kassidy said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Twilight talk." Alisha shouted loudly.

"Opps!" She exclaimed. She clapped her hands over her mouth, Laughing hysterically.

"Come on down. To meet the most obsessed Twerds in the world!" Kassidy exclaimed pulling me down next to them.

I stuffed my clothes into the bag Alisha give me and shoved it aside. I pulled the sweatshirt on and zapped it up to look more natural. I grinned at them. But deep down inside I felt a storm of pain rousing inside of me. It was becoming stronger and stronger. I ignored not wanting to break down in front of them. It would be bad to randomly start crying hysterically, for no apparent reason.

"So what are we going to talk about?" I asked excitedly.

"First we need to see what character you are mostly like," Kassidy announced.

Alisha pulled out a magazine and flipped through it silently. She grinned deviously once she flipped to the right page.

"Okay. First Question. If you were to skip school, what would you most likely do? A.) Play sports B.) Read a book C.) Go shopping D.) Hangout with your friends." Alisha asked me.

"C.) Shopping," I answered without hesitation.

After what seemed like a million questions. Alisha and Kassidy were calculating the results. I twiddled with my-Alisha's sweatshirt sleeves. This left me time to think. My thoughts wandered over to Jasper. He would be really, really worried, distressed, worried, scared, and going crazy. My breathing hitched in my throat for a moment before it became even again. Bella most be so sad that she lost her best friend…again. This is horrible. I need to get back. What about Rosalie. My shopping buddy. Emmett my funny brother. Edward my favorite brother. Carlisle most be the calmest. Esme my poor mother most be really worried and sad. How could I do this to my family.

"Oh. My Carlisle." Alisha gasped.

"This is so weird. Oh. My. Carlisle." Kassidy squealed.

"This. . . is. . . so. . . impossible," Alisha gasped in shock again.

"You're. . .You're. . . You're. . . Alice!" They both stuttered in shock.

**~A/n Please read!~**

**Okay sorry i havent updated. **

**But i dont kno who is reading my story besides sunshine. (thank you)**

**so if you could review that would make me happy.**

**Becuz if u dont review i cant make my story better. It could be confusing to **

**others but i wont know that till u review.**

**So click that little button that says review.!.!.!.!.!!**


	7. AN Sorry Please Read

**A/N **

**Sorry not a new chapter but read it. Im going to take a break from it becuz im really happy and **

**excited about my other story. When i have time i might. Just **

**might be able to post a chapter. Thank you for reading the story so far. **

**Just remember im not quiting my story. Just talking a break**

**~Twed~**


End file.
